


i think i left my conscience on your front door step

by arizonateadrinker



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, its dionysus so that seems a given, two gods marinating in their very chill vibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonateadrinker/pseuds/arizonateadrinker
Summary: dionysus and hypnos hanging out. that's it, that's the story.
Relationships: Dionysus/Hypnos (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	i think i left my conscience on your front door step

**Author's Note:**

> this is the 4th pass at this and i yam sick, SICK, of looking at it, so here u go!
> 
> this fic brought to you by how like, wine and sleep go together nicely I M O. they should hang is what im saying.
> 
> title taken from wait a minute! by willow because im a hack who can't come up with their own
> 
> unbeta'd again, pls forgive any mistakes that slipped through, i'll try to catch them Later™

There's a breeze that drifts slowly through the air, carrying the scent of the season, heady and just shy of being overpowering.

It doesn't chill, but it does ward off any threat of being overly warm, each gust feather soft and almost reverent in how it dances over skin in a slow, loving drag.

What remains when stillness returns is gooseflesh and the faint hint of flowers in bloom borne on the humid summer winds, urging one to slow down and appreciate the moment. 

There's a haze about it all, the light of the candles dancing with the winds and seeming altogether more like stars that had dripped out of the night to revel below. Their light glitters and dances on the surface of the wine in Dionysus’ cup, tiny pinpricks of scattered light that make it look like a cupful of wine-heavy night.

Dionysus drinks, he always does, tasting every drop of love and care he'd blessed his harvest with. There's ample sunlight and a certain playfulness to this batch, a subtle sweetness from added honey that teases of being more and urges him to chase it, and he does; of course he does, eager to know just what it is his bounty has to relay to him.

It's a peaceable joy.

It settles over him like a second skin, warming as it travels through loose limbs and eases him further into his seat so that the plush cushions might bear his weight and leave him free to simply relax.

It's a timeless ritual, one Dionysus has repeated many times and could carry out in his sleep. It changes this time though, as he rides the line between a slow, luxuriant wakefulness and sleep.

A slim hand takes his cup before his fingers can go lax and drop it.

"Hey, careful," his companion says, and Dionysus turns to greet them, maybe offer them a drink of their own. (They'll have to serve themselves as he's much too comfortable to do so himself though.)

"Well well well, if it isn't Sleep himself," Dionysus says, matching the other's smile.

"Did you forget I was here?" Hypnos asks, eyeing what's left of the drink.

"No, man, never, just enjoying the moment You know how it is," Dionysus says, gesturing to Hypnos to drink up instead of worrying about minor details like how aware Dionysus is.

He does, draining what's left in the cup before setting it down and humming as he considers it.

Dionysus rests his face against a fist, curious to hear another opinion on a batch he's decided is the very best yet. (Until he tries the next.)

"And? What does Lord Sleep himself think? Tell me everything," he asks, eager for an assessment.

"Hmm, it's very interesting," Hypnos says, reclining in his blanket-come-cloak, eyeing Dionysus carefully with an air of seriousness that seems more suited to his twin. "There's a lot going on here, I can tell. Full-bodied, fruity—are those grapes I'm detecting?"

Dionysus laughs, a rich sound that rings of a much more lively revelry instead of the syrupy comfort they're in, and he sits up.

"You are a riot, man, just the most," he says and takes the cup back from Hypnos.

"I don't know anything about wine to be honest, but it is good for what it's worth," Hypnos offers, easy smile back in place and the mimicked sharpness gone from his eyes.

"A little bitter maybe, hm?" Dionysus tries then, plenty intimate with how those not prone to imbibing tend to find it in spite of additions, and Hypnos nods.

"There's a secret I’ll share with you, a trick even the pickiest could appreciate," Dionysus says, and reaches for the rest of Hypnos' ambrosia. (And now he remembers, they'd been chatting since sunset; Dionysus of the goings on of the mountain top and Hypnos of those far below before there'd been a lull in the conversation.)

He removes the stopper and pours the ambrosia into the waiting vessel, watching as it gleams and catches the candlelight on its way down. When the last drop is gone, he fills the rest with wine, leaving room enough for the concoction to be swirled around without making a mess.

"Now this is really something. Truly inspired, I have to say," Dionysus says, swishing the mixture about lazily.

Hypnos, he watches eagerly, golden eyes catching the candlelight and taking their softness for his own. He accepts the cup with both hands, gingerly agitating the mix himself before he raises it to his lips. Another breeze blows through, tousling pale and dark curls alike as Hypnos drinks.

There's a beat of silence when he lowers the cup, tongue darting out to catch a stray drop at the corner of his mouth, and then Hypnos lights up.

"Hey you weren't kidding, this is really good!" he exclaims, his smile widening.

"What can I say? When you're onto something, you're onto something, and I was positively onto something with that one, yeah?" Dionysus says around his own lazy grin, accepting the cup back and downing the rest. To him, it tastes like more of the same, the additional ambrosia adding a radiance and almost pearlescent sheen to his wine and little else. It really was his finest batch yet.

"You really were, it’s really, really good,” Hypnos says, praise falling easily from wine-stained lips.

Dionysus basks in it, never doubting something he’s so sure in but appreciative just the same.

“Good to hear! Though maybe I shouldn’t have drank the rest now that I think on it. Did you want more, I hate to see my guests empty-handed,” Dionysus says, pursing his lips a moment. He doesn't exactly want to get up but the threat of being a poor host could spur him into doing so. There’s a soft sigh from Hypnos who licks his lips again and waves a hand.

“That’s okay, I think I’d like to just relax now anyway,” Hypnos says and yawns immediately after.

“For sure, I got you,” Dionysus says and he reaches out to pull Hypnos close.

Hypnos allows himself to be dragged, sleepy eyes hardly noticing as he’s pulled to squish into a warm embrace.

“This is really nice, I should come up here more often,” Hypnos mumbles, turning to peer up at Dionysus.

Dionysus nods, focused more on how Hypnos’ hair feels like how the foggy haze draped over everything looks.

“Yeah, absolutely. Love your whole scene man, very cool. Consider an invitation always on the table,” he says, enjoying the way Hypnos seems to press himself even closer.

“That’s really great, thanks so much,” Hypnos slurs and it’s then, Dionysus knows he’s about to lose his drinking partner to himself.

He doesn’t sweat it, he rarely does, and adjusts Hypnos so he won’t wake up with a sore neck.

There’s little for it now, comforts both creature and godly surrounding him where he sits. He has room for another drink, when does he not, but when Hypnos snakes his lean arms around his waist, the option doesn’t seem all that palatable.

He peers back down at the slight god, appreciating how his wine clings to pale lips, the flush of golden ichor risen to the surface contrasting the tinge of burgundy. It’s a gentle brand, a sign of someone else’s enjoyment of his domain, and Dionysus can’t help but smile. 

Part of him wants to take a taste, to take the nightcap from Hypnos’ lips, but he’s long since lost his chance when he hears a light snore.

It’s fine, he’s in no rush, and neither is Hypnos. Whatever it is that’s born in their shared states of being somewhere just outside of a sharp, rigid consciousness, it isn’t going anywhere.

For now, he lets sleep blend with wine, the dreamlike drunken haze giving way to actual dreams of clouds tinged with the soft reds of a deep sunset and lined with the thinnest line of gold.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be shippier but i chickened out at the last minute lmao OTZ. it's kinda there, waiting...  
> not writing "hypnos, man, your vibes are _impeccable_ " shaved at least 5 years off my life.
> 
> come say hi!  
> [tumblr](https://hypnos-stan-account.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/NotSkir0n)


End file.
